Drone Army
The Drone Army '''appears in the Forgotten series as a series of alien-like spaceships that act like fighting machines. They come in all shapes, sizes, and appearances and are used by the Inner Circle. Acquired on August 4, 2019, during the events of Forgotten: Armageddon, they're used in multiple attacks\battles against Task Force Underdog and their allies. However, the Global Community makes unauthorized copies of the drones in their own arsenal, leading to a "Drone War" later in the novel. Appearances The Drone Army appears in the following battles\operations during Forgotten: Armageddon: *China War *Operation Iron Sword Types Interceptor drone These are the smallest of the drones. They basically range from small UAVs with laser cannons to medium sized Hunter-Killers (HKs), which were basically upgraded fighter jets resembling those from The Terminator franchise. These drones are fast; they're regarded as the "cheetahs of the drone world" and can use their guns to destroy pretty much anything. Recon drone These drones are medium-sized drones. They're the second fastest drone in the drone world, but the first drone to utilize laser bombs-bombs that explode into pure energy. They also have tiny cannons resembling stubby M2 .50 caliber machineguns and 7.543mm artillery guns, which are capable of leveling entire city blocks. These drones are hard to see; they blend into their environment like mosaics, which make them devastating weapons of future warfare. Attack drone These drones are '''massive, as big as blue whales and they are devastating; they utilize "shock bombs", bombs filled with electricity, to shock their targets before exploding via 500,000 volts of static electricity. These shock bombs kill upon contact and will destroy anything they hit, ranging from buildings to vehicles to even a highway. These drones are sometimes used as forward operating bases. Mothership This is a humongous version of an attack drone-it's ten times bigger than the average attack drone. They're used as primary operating bases (POBs) and they utilize a massive amount of weaponry; they're equipped with laser cannons, torpedoes, air-to-air missiles, air-to-ground missiles, and even machineguns that look more like an 105mm cannon. These motherships are devastating; '''they're even more devastating than the average attack drone, as shown during the Battle of Honolulu during the Hawaii Invasion, where it levels an entire city block with its machineguns. Their huge size makes it nearly impossible to destroy. Their weak spot is the cockpit. If one destroys the dashboard, the whole thing will go down. Tripods These tripods are devastating as well; though they look like cuttlefish on three legs, they utilize a "heat-ray"; it fires semiautomatic, but one hit is enough to incinerate a person to nothing but dust. However, the gun has a downside; if fired too much, it'll overheat like a minigun and it takes time to cool down if this happens. they're ''very easy to destroy The pilots of these assault machines like using love songs to entertain themselves when they pilot these vehicles; their signature song is Smile by Uncle Kracker. These tripods have force fields, but they shut down if an EMP is triggered, as they are powered by electricity. Terminators Additionally, Terminators are utilized in the Drone Army; they're programmed by CPUs and if they're destroyed, the entire machine shuts down. They're also divided into various categories based on how powerful they are. These machines can use time travel to travel back in time. They also use teleportation to teleport themselves to other cities\countries. They are cybernetic organisms; a human body is used as a blueprint for the "outer skin", which covers the robotic endoskeleton inside. The various types of Terminators are explained below: T-74 These Terminators are prototypes and are the weakest; they can be destroyed with pretty much anything explosive and\or fiery. They're also the first Terminators to be created by the Global Tyranny Army, as well as the PLR and the Inner Circle. T-8000 These Terminators are stronger than the average T74; they have thicker skin and they also have a longer CPU battery capacity; T74s can last about a year, but a T8000 can last about 100,000 years. They also have faster reaction speed, hence the almost flawless reflexes, which allows one to "see" an attack happen moments before it actually happens. T-80001 The T-8001 is a "protector Terminator", meaning it's used on ''real ''humans in order to protect their insides. It works like this: the human subject is sedated with anesthesia and scientists use high-tech machinery to install a Terminator exoskeleton '''''over the human's actual organs and insides to protect them. The result is that the human gets superhuman powers; it can run endlessly without sweating or running out of breath and it can actually survive explosions, gunshots, and other things that would normally kill a person. Unlike real Terminators, they don't use CPUs, leading to the nickname "False Terminators". Notable T-8001s *Emily Underdown *Caleb Windes *Arnold Schwarzenegger Trivia *The tripods are modeled after the machines from War of the Worlds, but the air drones are modeled after the alien spaceships in Battleship. *Oddly, people's clothes are unaffected by the tripod's heat ray whatsoever. *As shown in Act II of Forgotten: Armageddon, Nikolai Danilova envisioned of these machines after he watched a variety of sci-fi movies. *The T-74s and T-8001s were later copied by the Global Community's own Drone Army. Gallery That's HUGE!.jpg|A mothership That's the biggest drone I've ever seen.jpg|Another mothership OPEN FIRE ON THAT DRONE!.jpg|An assault drone A massive drone.jpg|Another view of the mothership. That hurts...real bad.jpg The drone.jpg Plowing into a highway.jpg|A drone tearing up the highway (it's gone already). BARRAGE!!.jpg|The mothership's cannons Hong Kong is attacked.jpg|Hong Kong, the first victim of the attacks by the drones That hurts...real bad.jpg Aliens vs. the Marines.jpg EPIC FAIL!.jpg The X-15.jpg|An X-15 Tripod